In the related art, there is provided a technology for monitoring calculation resources of a data center and autonomously controlling the calculation resources which are allocated to a virtual machine (VM) in the data center such that a service level agreement (SLA) is satisfied.
As the related art, there is provided a technology for determining and outputting an upper limit value of bandwidth usage amount for each network path which is set based on, for example, database (DB) measurement information and virtual DB server configuration information. In addition, for example, there is a technology for determining whether or not to change the number of processes which are allocated to each program module based on a result of measurement of a load for each program module. In addition, for example, there is a technology for predicting a future work-load level based on data associated with computing environments, and performing one or more actions in a case where it is estimated that current resource deployment is insufficient or excessive to satisfy the future work-load level.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-133630, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-164425, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-520027 are examples of the related art.